Forum:Livestream
I think in the future, when Pikmin 3 is getting more attention, and consequentially this wikia will get more traffic, we should think about using a livestream account for Pikmin. We could use it to just talk out of the context of the wiki, and we could upload glitch and speedrun videos to play. If anyone has the equipment, we could livestream. I think it would strengthen the community, and more people would go on then the chatrooms. FWI, basic livestream accounts are free. What a livestream account is is basically an online tv station, where we can play whatever video we want (including live videos). Thoughts? 19:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Bumping this page to top of recent changes; I think we should discuss this. Also, it doesn't have to be Livestream, just and streaming site. 12:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :So what is Livestream exactly? Hmm... looking into I see a little more, interesting... also, not too long ago thought about maybe doing some sort of Pikipedia podcast or something... This seems like a semi-good place to bring that up... ::BUMP! I don't understand Livestream and tell you the truth, I've never heard of it,but it does sound ineterseting. *goes back under his rock* -- :::Google it, it looks rather interesting. Obviously, you need someone with the required equipment and a fast enough upload speed for watchable video. Otherwise, maybe, if it works like you make it sound like it should... : hopefully, by the time Pikmin 3 comes out, I will have a reasonably fast computer, instead of this white shiny paperweight (also known as a mac) (I didn't get the mac out of my own volition). BTW, Green, what type of setup do you have? 22:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Computer speed has relatively nothing to do with it, unless you have a computer so slow it can't encode the source fairly well on-the-fly; I was talking about network speed, which depends on your ISP. I, at the moment and for the next at least 3 years apart from holidays, am at university, with no TV, no capture devices, and certainly no Pikmin... :::My computer is... slowish... :::Well, I have an awful laptop with 512 memory and 1.67 ghzX1 processor, but it functions at 1/2 that. I hope I can run fraps and upload at the same time >.> Also, Green, what is your comp like? 22:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, uploading doesn't really take much processing, so if you can run fraps, then you can upload at the same time. I have a 4GB RAM (DDR2)/2GHz dual-core laptop (yay 18th birthday). But wait, why would you use fraps? I'd've thought that livestream would require that you use its own software? ...Also, you're hipo, right? :::::I think livestream just uploads the stream, its not like it records it. I hope I can run fraps >.>. Also, nice computer. Do you play any online games? And yes, this is ocolor. Just logged out a lot. 09:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I will attempt to figure it out... :::::::Do you to want me to make the account? :::::No, I don't really use it for games: the graphics card/chipset/whatever is fail, and I don't use Windows much, if at all. :::::And I can't seem to work out much from the site, but I would expect you either have to use their program, or they'll support something standard like UDP/RTP. (Though I don't see where fraps fits into this: that records from the computer output to a file, doesn't it? Does it have network streaming options?) :::::It really doesn't tell you much... This video seems the only source of information, and that seems to show a program you have to install that works only on Windows. :::::Well, if you have 4gb ram and 4ghz total processor, you ought to upgrade to a nice enough graphics card. Also, please, PLEASE tell me your other OS is lunix/something other than mac. Here is some info. It doesn't look hard to do, It looks like all you need is a source of video. I think the video you pointed out, Green, is an application that can be used to upload. One could use a plugin or I think even just a raw feed with no app to upload, but it doesn't have the features. We can always use a different site. The way is there, but is there a will? 11:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Nope, there is an option for 100% browser based streaming. here it is. I don't have a camera ATM, but I created a channel (Pikipedia) and will upload some videos to play continously if I can. Like Pikmin glitches, walkthroughs. the actual channel 11:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's a laptop, so upgrading isn't really a (feasible) possibility, and I don't really feel the need to play resource-intensive commercial PC games (mostly since I'd be stuck in Windows while playing; it's not like they'll work in a virtual machine any better than in Wine). And yeah, Linux - though what's wrong with Macs? I've never used one, but everything I have heard is better than Windows; and they're Unix-based like Linux. ::::::So you created the account? Yeah, so all you need now is a capture card/whatever that is supported. A camera should work, but of course it'd be off-screen. I wonder if they have a list of supported things? :::::::Let me put it this way. IF OS were knives, windows would be a mid range multi-tool, mac would be a pair of safety cut scissors, and Linux would be a swissarmy knife with 20 attachments. I am going to imbeed some videos from youtube, and I want to know if its OK if I upload your videos. 12:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Pikmin ones, sure. Does my name stay attached to them? Also, if you were thinking of downloading them from YouTube, note that you should be able to get higher-quality versions here if YouTube hasn't kept the originals. :::::::::It just imbeds them, I don't have to upload anything:D ANyways, I will be uploading speed runs and glitches and other misc Pikmin stuff, and if I get a camera, great, but if not, hopefully someone from Pikipedia will, and they can stream too. I think we can use it to chat mostly, and I will see where it goes. ATM the aspect is ridiculous and the format is wrong, I will be making a Pikipedia banner to add at some point. If your name stays attached, do you want me to take it down? I don't know if it does. 12:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If it's automatic, then it'll probably keep everything from YT, which is fine. When you say 'aspect'/'format' - of the videos? The ones you upload, or YouTube ones too? ::::::::::So HIPO, you'll be running this...? :::::::::::For now. It takes a while to import videos from youtube, but I will get it done soon enough. Of course, if someone we can trusts wants to upload stream, I will give them control of that. I am thinking, if we are having a day were we are tired of Pikmin, I might just make it a Pikmin related channel, and play music and other videos when everyone is bored. I'll see how it goes. Maybe we could put a link to it in addition to/ replacing the chatroom, because this has chat as well, and no one seems to go on chat >.> (I have been seeing if anyones been n recently.) 14:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sounds good. :::::::::::::Just noticed livecast has a new Podcast feature, as I said in the third or fourth postish area, I would be extremely interested in doing something like that... though, we may need more people... Ah, that says Procaster, not Podcaster... Though, Livestream lets you do pretty much the same thing: if you have a camera (/webcam, etc.), you can easily record yourself doing whatever; and I expect sound-only stuff would work too? Otherwise, apparently something called tindeck does that. Not sure what you're thinking of doing, though? :Er... not really like that, kinda I suppose... Help with GIMP I am trying to create a label for the channel (the transparent thing in the bottom right of the channel of a regular television channel), but I ca't get GIMP to export a transparent image. I wanted the opacity to be less then 100% so that a person could see what was underneath. I had also cropped all but the Pikmin, so it was basically a layer that I wanted to put over the channel. How do I do that? 17:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :The image is transparent in GIMP, yes? (You can see the squares behind?) Then just save it as PNG (whatever.png). ::How do you transperatize? ::How do you make the squares? Also, join me and Crystal in the channel :D 17:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Channel? IRC or this livestream thing? If the latter, link please? :::You mean so that when you delete an area, it goes transparent instead of white, right? You have to turn on the alpha channel (layer/transparency/add alpha channel). thx. the actual channel 17:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Transparent logo: http://i968.photobucket.com/albums/ae164/ZombieMasterHS/Logo-1.png This is what I get when I save it. I want it to show only white, and the white to be somewhat transparent. 07:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Disregard that; I forgot to save it as png -_-. I just need to know how to make the white semi transparent, and how to control the size and location of it in livestream. I am currently uploading more of the Pikmin speedrun 07:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, when you are in the channel, leaveja comment so I know you were there. Maybe we should have a set time to get on, b/c if everyone goes on for 5 minutes randomly then leaves when no one is there, no one will ever go on at the same time. I emailed you a invite thing to help moderate the channel, upload, and stream, ect, Green.I got all 16 pieces of Dragorn's speed run, just need to get the 45 pikmin 8 day Pikmin 2 run. 10:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Or you could go on and stay on as long as you are on the computer... ::When I have it open, my computer is slow as molasses T-T. I'll look into getting a plugin/widget to let me know when people join. Things are so much easier on a PC.... 12:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::The image: select the layer in the layers tab/section, wherever you've put that, and move the opacity slider. And, really, I'm not going to be using this for chat: that's what the IRC is for. This is clearly for videos, and until there's live stuff, I don't have much interest in being there. ::::Or set the eraser to 10% and knock yourself out :D -- :::Grargh, edit conflict. Banner's a bit blech-looking. I just took it and cleaned it up a bit (changes: moved Pikmin about, blurred purple a bit, added Olimar/Louie, added shadows, replaced background, removing those icky white bits you had around the Pikmin): ::: :::Any of those better/okay? ::::That last one looks good. I'll go for last one, too. Thanks Green. I don't know what we would do without you. Also, good to see Prez isn't dead. I like the banners, but I am gonna make a new one now that I know all that stuff. Thanks. 21:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I am going to use your banner Green, having problems with learning GIMP. Also, half way through uploading the 5:12 speedrun by Nolan 'Radix' Pflug. I separated a new folder/storyboard for if anyone wants to upload their favorite videos (like it look liked Crys was looking into). The thing is, disable the folder for autopilot, so the only way you can play it is if you are manually in the studio. I was thinking, maybe next weekend I could upload a movie, maybe the Super Mario movie or something entirely different, and the editors of Pikipedia could unwind and chat :D. Tell me if you like this, and which movie you want. 06:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Wait...Radix's run? Not Miles's? ::...link?... Just spent 3 hours of slow computer speed uploading it... What's the difference between the two? Is that the 45 Pikmin speedrun one? And, would you watch a movie on the weekend, Green? 08:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :...You haven't heard of Miles's run? It's a normal 8-day run, beats Radix's by far. And it's on YT, so you can just link them all. Link. And...no, probably not; my family's meant to be visiting on Saturday, so not then, and I'll have to catch up on work on Sunday, most likely. ::Link to a non-Youtube download? It takes probably 100xmore time to transfer data from YT to Livetream than it does to just upload it plus I can only have one at a time from Youtube, so I can't just select>import all and sit back, I have to be on the whole time while it slows my computer to molasses. And the download is better quality. Does it show the underground sections too? Also, I should be in the IRC and the Pikipedia Livestream for about another hour or so, if you want to drop by. 08:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Radix's run? Oh God no. And are you just uploading random people's speedruns without giving credit? That doesn't seem like the most ethical thing to do... Miles. 14:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Give them some credit HIPO and also upload some vids from Pikmin 2, because I don't want to see the same videos running 24/7.-- :::There isn't a non-YT version yet (unless he uploads it somewhere), and won't be until verification is complete at SDA. And...I left after saying the last thing I said. Yeah. ::::Yeah...-- So everyone but me just happend to have livestream equipment?R to the P to the Wyb. :>.> ::??? What equipment? -- :::Equipment? Because if there is I won't probably have it. ::::There isn't >.> For talking...R to the P to the Wyb. :For anything :You don't even need a mic?R to the P to the Wyb. ::You can choose which clips to import and play without any special equipment or programs. If you have a mic, camera, or screen capture software, you can stream in real-time. Miles, could you do my a huge favor, and upload you speedrun somewhere? All it needs to be is less than 1gb put together, so if you need to chop it in two halfway that is fine. 18:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Unless you have a suckish mic like mine... I have no mic! :...And? ::What? Don't you need one? :::No Then ho do they hear you talk?R to the P to the Wyb. But then isit something like talking in Messenger? :Ugh *Slams head on pavement* okay, You CAN broadcast your mic if you have one, it is not NECESSARY